Una vez más
by Lupis OrSa
Summary: Una vez más sintieron aquellas sensaciones que habían creído desaparecidas por años, el deseo de entregarse mutuamente había vuelto, no importaba las veces que sucediera… solo una vez más. Este fic es para el Concurso Lemon de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. [OneShot]


**Resumen: **una vez más sintieron aquellas sensaciones que habían creído desaparecidas por años, el deseo de entregarse mutuamente había vuelto, no importaba las veces que sucediera… solo una vez más. Este fic es para el Concurso Lemon de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.

**Mis personajes a utilizar: Gohan y Videl adultos del final de Dragon Ball Z****.**

**Situación: tener los ojos vendados.**

¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

**Solo escribo por hobby (^_^). No lo hago con el fin de lucro, solo los utilizo para sacar toda mi imaginación.**

"**Una vez más"**

Un haz de luz comenzaba a iluminar la habitación que entraba por una pequeña abertura de las cortinas que impedía totalmente la entrada de la luz que emitía la gran estrella solar. Las dos personas que compartían la misma cama seguían dormidas encarándose frente a frente con una paz que se podía notar en sus rostros, sus respiraciones eran lentas pero demostraban cierta sincronización como si fuesen una sola persona.

Y sí que lo eran.

Sin perder la noción de su alrededor el rechinar de la puerta los puso alerta, lentamente la pequeña de cabello corto asomo la cabeza para asegurarse de que seguían en los brazos de Morfeo.

Gohan, quien estaba del lado derecho se remueve en la cama moviendo su cuerpo hacia el otro lado con lentitud para darle la espalda a su esposa de ojos azules sin interrumpir su descanso. Por otro lado, Videl, quien frunce ligeramente el ceño quedándose en la misma posición en la que estaba, sabía que era tarde pero había algo que le impedía abrir sus párpados. Aunque ciertamente, tenía que levantarse.

Pan entra en la habitación dirigiendo sus pasos a la orilla de la cama y con suma cautela sube, camina lentamente sobre el cobertor con la cual estaban tapados. Acomodándose boca arriba en medio de sus progenitores, dirige primero su mirada azabache al guerrero y después hacia la hija de Mark. No podía disimular la gran sonrisa que dibujo en su pequeño rostro, una sonrisa que era familiar y muy peculiar de la familia Son. Sin duda alguna, había heredado la sonrisa y el color de ojos por parte de su padre.

Mejor dicho… un gran legado de la familia saiyajin.

La pequeña Son al ver que sus padres seguían dormidos no habiendo notado la repentina intromisión de la niña en la habitación, no obstante, reflejaba una cierta pizca de inocencia pero que a la vez estaba mezclada con un poco de picardía. Sonriendo para sí misma con una rapidez y agilidad se pone de pie; acto seguido, comienza a brincar y a gritar armando un tremendo alboroto sobre ellos.

― ¡Hoy es el día! ¡Hoy es el día! ―repetía una y otra vez con júbilo―. Se hará tarde, levántense ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Gohan, lentamente abre sus parpados fijando su mirada hacia el rayo de luz que invadía su habitación dándose un poco de tiempo para que su visión se acostumbrará a ella, fue lo único que visualizo a primera vista y con suma paciencia sus manos subieron hasta la cara para frotarse los ojos, que a su vez, su sentido del oído escuchaba el escándalo que tenía su retoño. Sin embargo, su cabeza maquilaba con rapidez que Pan tenía que ir de excursión por un par de días; menuda aventura que tendrá Pan en compañía de su familia y amigos. Girando ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda con ojos adormilados observa a su unigénita que seguía brincando y gritando entre ellos, su día había empezado bien si se podría decir así, la cual sonríe divertido por la situación.

Mientras tanto, de igual manera, Videl poco a poco fue desperezándose. Era la quinta vez que hacia algo así Pan y de cierta manera no le gustaba que la despertaran de esa forma. Sabía perfectamente que a esa edad tenia demasiada energía. Colocando una mano en su cabeza para mover ligeramente en forma de negación, pero no negaba que le divertía que Pan estuviera tan entusiasmada en ir de excursión con sus conocidos.

¿Qué podría hacer?

Nada.

¡Era una niña de cuatro!

No toda la vida Pan se la tenía que pasar entrenando con su suegro o cuñado. Claro que, había un límite para todo. Pan necesitaba vivir su infancia como cualquier niño de su edad pero tal vez podría hacer un poco de todo.

Tal vez podría ser una niña talento.

― ¡Despierten! ―cesando su cometido al notar que estaban reaccionando.

―Buenos días princesa ―Gohan se incorporó en la cama para luego recargarse en la cabecera.

―Buenos días Pan ―sonríe― se ve que estas muy entusiasmada.

―Buenos días a los dos ―dice sentándose en el espacio que había en medio de los dos― así es mamá ―voltea a ver a la ojiazul quien seguía acostada―. Hoy es el día que tanto había esperado, pero es una lástima que no vayan a ir con nosotros ―borrando la sonrisa del rostro.

Ambos pelinegros se voltean a ver, ya que, lastimosamente no podían ir a la excursión.

―Vamos Panny ―acariciando la mejilla de su hija― ya hemos hablado sobre esto ―dice en un tono algo cansino―. Tu papá tiene mucho trabajo y no me quiero imaginar cómo deja mi cocina al prepararse su propia comida ―alza una ceja mirando a su esposo.

Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza pero ciertamente tenía razón la hija de Miguel. Él no sabía cocinar, no era su fuerte― Así es hija tu mamá tiene razón, pero lo importante de esto es que te diviertas ―Gohan sonríe con ternura, pasando su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de la pequeña para abrazarla.

―Pero no será lo mismo sin ustedes ―agacha la cabeza en señal de tristeza.

Gohan quien no soportaba ver a su hija en ese estado decide proseguir con la charla― que te parece si cuando llegues de la excursión hacemos un día de campo solo para nosotros ¿Qué dices? ―sonríe.

Pan voltea a ver al hijo de Goku― lo dices en serio papá ―iluminando de nuevo de alegría su cara, dejando notar un ligero color carmesí en las mejillas.

―En serio Pan.

Pan salta de felicidad dando un par de volteretas en la cama cayendo limpiamente al suelo para salir corriendo hacia el corredor que conducía a las demás habitaciones de la casa.

Videl bufo mirando con recelo al pelinegro, la cual, no podía creer que tuviera tan consentida a Pan. Gohan se había dado cuenta del cambio de humor tan drástico de su esposa.

―No cambias Gohan.

―No tenia otra opción cariño―se encoge de hombros.

―Si claro, como no señor Son ―se levanta para cubrirse con un suéter más largo que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla― iré a preparar a Pan.

Gohan al verla marcharse sabía perfectamente que la ojiazul estaba enojada y no la culpaba ¿Qué podía hacer? simplemente no soportaba ver a su hija así. Además, como podría decirle a Videl que no tenía trabajo sino que había pedido algunos días para disfrutar de su familia y principalmente de ella… pasar un 14 de febrero con ella. Solo con ella.

Sí que lo necesitaba, hacía tiempo que no estaba con su esposa, su compañera, su amiga, su confidente y amante. Como extrañaba pasar tiempo a solas con la hija de Mark.

Abstinencia.

Gohan tuvo que soportar mucho tiempo de ahogar sus deseos de hacerla suya una vez más. Sin poder evitar sonrojarse por ciertos pensamientos que invadía su mente que a la vez lo quemaban por dentro.

**-o-**

―Nos vemos en un par de días, de acuerdo ―Videl se agacha para estar casi a la misma altura de la Son más joven.

―Si ―asiente― les echaré de menos.

―No se preocupen, Pan está en buenas manos ―dice el segundo hijo de Goku.

―Confiamos en ti Goten ―declara Gohan.

―Si hermano ―sonríe―. Vamos Pan ―sujetando la mano de su sobrina― nos esperan grandes aventuras con los demás.

Pan asiente feliz.

Gohan y Videl ven a su hija partir. Era extraño para ambos pelinegros pero sin embargo, estaban tan acostumbrados a estar cerca de su única hija, de su presencia, de su risa...

**-o-**

Videl estaba recostada en el sofá con los brazos extendidos visualizando el libro, ya que, tenía pensado regalárselo a su esposo. Debatía internamente si el libro que escogió para él sea del total agrado para semisaiyajin; incorporándose incomoda en el lugar sin dejar de ver el libro que tenía entre sus manos. Tal vez habría una pequeña posibilidad de que, lo que a ella le gustaba leer tal vez el pelinegro lo leería. Sabía que Gohan leía otro tipo de lectura.

Incertidumbre.

Tenía miedo de que no le gustara, pero tendría que esperar a que regresara Gohan de la universidad.

Videl, escucho como abrían la puerta de su casa anunciando la llegada del erudito. Posando su mirada en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la estancia en el marcaba las 5:00 de la tarde, no entendía por qué Gohan había llegado a casa tan temprano ¿Qué estaba pasando?

― ¿Gohan? ―dice Videl sin recibir respuesta alguna. Espero algunos segundos para que el recién llegado hiciera acto de presencia en su campo visual. No obstante, al ver que Gohan llevaba un gran ramo de flores en la mano izquierda no perdió ningún detalle en él. Pudo notar una sonrisa que enmarcaba en ese rostro tan perfecto, solo esa sonrisa se la dedicaba a ella y a nadie más― ¿Gohan? ―confundida― pero que haces aquí ¿no se supone que ibas a llegar más tarde?

―Es una larga historia ―rascándose la cabeza con algo de vergüenza.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―frunce el ceño.

―Sabía que reaccionarias así ―suspira cerrando sus párpados.

Coloca el libro en la mesa y dirige sus pasos hasta estar enfrente de su esposo― ¡Y cómo quieres que me ponga! ¿Eh? ―dice enojada colocando ambas manos a la altura de la cadera― Más te vale que no te hayas metido en problemas Son Gohan ―amenaza.

― ¿Qué? ―ríe divertido― nada de eso cariño, es solo que… te mentí, la verdad no tengo mucho trabajo, sino que pedí algunos días para disfrutar a mi familia.

Le pega en el brazo― ¡Eres un tonto Son Gohan como te atreves a mentirme! ―mirando con recelo el ramo de flores que tenía Gohan en la mano― ni creas que con ese ramo de flores me convencerás tan fácil ¡estás muy equivocado!

―Lo sé y lo entiendo pero principalmente quiero estar contigo ―la mira― tenemos muchas cosas que hacer Vid ―dice con cierto tono de voz mientras hacía más pequeña la distancia entre ellos para luego acariciar la mejilla de la mujer.

Estremeciéndose por el contacto, Videl abrió desmesuradamente sus párpados se sorprendió al escuchar lo último que dijo el antiguo justiciero, pero sin duda como no resistirse a esa voz tan varonil, tan grave, tan seductora. Como no resistirse a esa caricia que el primogénito de Milk le estaba regalando. Como no resistirse a ese hombre que tenía parado enfrente de ella.

¡Cómo!

Gohan, analizaba cada movimiento, cada acción, cada facción en el rostro de su mujer, estaba satisfecho por el resultado que obtuvo.

Empero, odiaba a Gohan por hacerla sentir así; odiaba a Gohan por saber perfectamente su punto débil; odiaba cohibirse de esa manera.

Lo odiaba… pero lo amaba con locura.

Fue relajando poco a poco el entrecejo hasta arquearlas; ya que, sus miradas permanecían conectadas, esos orbes azabaches la miraban fijamente con tal intensidad que no podía describir atreves del cristal de los lentes. Una mirada transparente, pura e inocente pero mezclada con lujuria, pasión y deseo.

¿Qué tenía planeado hacer? ¿Qué pasaba por esa cabeza tan brillante?

Claro que, no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que tales hechos pasarían en esos días. La hija de Miguel no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo. A decir verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían intimidad como cuando eran jóvenes el cual empezaron a experimentar entregándose mutuamente en cuerpo y alma.

― ¿No vas a aceptarme las flores?

― ¿Eh? ―saliendo del trance en la que estaba.

― Que si no vas a aceptarme las flores ―repite.

―S-si ―dice nerviosa y toma el ramo sin poder evitar rozar las manos con la del saiyajin― son hermosas Gohan ―sonríe tiernamente― las _acapulco*_ son mis flores favoritas ―acercando su nariz a las flores inhalando el dulce aroma que esta despedía― iré a dejarlas a un florero.

Gohan, se sintió victorioso. Sin embargo, algo había llamado la atención del pelinegro. Con la mirada buscaba el objeto que hace algunos momentos su esposa tenía en las manos, encaminándose a paso lento observando lo que había encima de la mesa.

― ¿Un libro? ―lo toma extrañado.

―Es verdad ―Videl aparece con el florero― ese libro es para ti ―coloca el florero en una repisa― espero te guste amor, sé que no es de esos libros que tanto lees, pero ya es tiempo de que vayas agregando nueva literatura a la biblioteca.

―_El regreso del joven príncipe de Alejandro Roemmers_*, gracias Vid ―sonríe con ternura, acercándose lentamente hacia Videl― es fantástico, tomare esto como un consejo.

―Me alegra que te agrade lo que yo leo ―ruborizándose.

―Muchas gracias ―agradece nuevamente Gohan estando nuevamente a escasos centímetros de la ojiazul. Sin más que decir, acerca sus labios con los de ella besándola con ternura para después separarse y recargar su frente con la de ella― te amo Vid.

―Yo también te amo Gohan ―mirándolo a los ojos.

―Hay otra cosa más.

― ¿Qué? Otra cosa ―intrigada.

―No te lo puedo decir ―le besa la mejilla― confías en mi Vid.

―Pero que tonterías dices Gohan ¡claro que confió en ti!

―Si ese es el caso…

Lo primero que hace el pelinegro y con suma paciencia es desabrocharse el saco quitándoselo con tranquilidad, después se quita la corbata desabrochando tres botones del cuello para abajo dejando ver una parte del pecho, luego se arremanga las mangas de la camisa para estar más cómodo. Todo eso lo hizo con calma, debando a una Videl hechizada con ese porte de su esposo y nuevamente se sonroja.

¿Qué le pasaba a Gohan?

Primero es tierno, luego seductor, después tierno, de nuevo seductor… ¿Qué estaba tramando?

Esto parecía un bombardeo de feromonas.

La otrora justiciera, ve que Gohan saca de su bolcillo del pantalón de vestir dos trozos de tela de color rojo, sin antes el erudito la mira fijamente a los ojos para después examinarla completamente de cabeza a pies. Provocando que esta, sintiera un escalofrió en toda su espina dorsal.

¡De verdad! Como lo odiaba.

―Vamos a empezar ―dice algo serio.

Videl al notar que hubo un cambio drástico en la personalidad del moreno quedo realmente sorprendida, nunca en su remota vida "en lo que llevaban juntos", ¡Nunca! Nunca lo había visto así. Ya no sabía que pensar ni en que imaginar su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por todo lo que pudiese pasar de aquí en adelante.

― Gohan ―pregunta la ojiazul― ¿Para qué es eso? ―Gohan se posiciona atrás de la hija de Mark, colocando la cinta roja en la parte de los ojos, dejando en total oscuridad su visión.

― ¿Confías en mí? ―le susurra en el odio colocando ambas manos en los delgados y delicados hombros para tranquilizarla.

Videl asiente. Gohan sabía que su esposa estaba nerviosa, ya que lo noto al momento de tocarla. Una de sus manos del pelinegro baja lentamente recorriendo la extremidad de ella, sin embargo, el semisayajin noto que la hija de Mark soltó un leve suspiro, Gohan la toma de la mano y comenzó a guiarla hacia la entrada de la casa.

Videl, estaba consciente de que su sentido de la vista estaba totalmente obstaculizada. Pero, contaba con los otros cuatro sentidos. Sin más, sintió la brisa cálida en su cara, no lo sabía con exactitud y supuso que irían a alguna parte de Monte Paoz.

―Ya llegamos Vid ―anuncia quietándole la cinta de los ojos― no te deshagas de la cinta que la utilizaremos más tarde.

El atardecer se avecinaba y las aves cantaban en las ramas de los arboles con algarabía para entregarse a las manos de Morfeo. Lentamente su vista fue acostumbrándose a la poca luz que había en el lugar gracias a los inmensos árboles que ostentaba el Monte Paoz, sin más, sintiendo un vuelco al corazón, no esperaba tal sorpresa en ese día.

Vaya lugar.

―Esto es ―sujetando la mano del pelinegro― hace tiempo que no venía aquí.

El lago de Monte Paoz.

―Lo sé, por eso quise hacer este día especial ―abrazándola por la espalda sin dejar de sujetar la mano de su amada― este lugar es muy simbólico para ambos.

―Así es ―sonríe― este lugar es donde te enseñe a manejar tu ki; no obstante, nos conocimos más afondo.

―Gohan…

―Si dime ―recarga su barbilla en el hombro de la mujer.

― ¿Qué pasa por tu cabecita?

―Sabía que preguntarías eso ―soltando el agarre del abrazo para sentarse en la manta e invitando a la pelinegra a sentarse junto a él.

―Dímelo ―obedece y recarga la cabeza en el hombro del erudito.

―Solo quiero que esta noche sea especial Vid ―voltea a verla― pero entenderé si tu no quieres.

―Que te hace pensar que no quiero ―lo mira con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Gohan se sonrojara.

Videl fue acercándose con lentitud tomando la iniciativa que a la vez cerraba sus parpados. Mientras tanto, Gohan se acercaba como un imán hacia ella, sintiendo la respiración cálida que emanaba de la otrora justiciera. Deseaba probar nuevamente aquellos labios carnosos, aquellos labios que sabían a cereza, aquellos labios que lo volvían loco. Gohan brazo la cintura de Videl haciendo que la distancia fuera aún más corta. No obstante, con la otra mano libre acaricia la mejilla de la mujer.

―Vamos Gran Saiyaman que esperas ―dice Videl apenas audible para el primogénito de Milk.

―No desesperes, solo quiero contemplarte por última vez… eres una traviesa.

―Has lo que tengas que hacer Gohan…

Gohan la contemplo por última vez antes de comenzar su plan. Deleitándose como se veía su esposa, era con un ángel caído del cielo. Sin más retraso, obedeció la orden de la ojiazul la besa con ternura; Videl le corresponde, rodeando el cuello del saiyajin con sus delgados brazos haciendo más profundo el beso. Un beso que tal vez duro una eternidad, pero un beso que ambos disfrutaron. Ambos pelinegros se separan para tomar una bocanada de aire.

Por lo tanto, Gohan toma con delicadeza la mano donde tenía el listón rojo con la cual había cubierto primeramente los ojos. Videl, intuía que nuevamente le taparía los ojos, aunque no era mala idea. Solo que ¿sería nada más ella o también Gohan?

―No te preocupes ―le da un casto beso― yo también me tapare los ojos. Sería una injusticia que solamente tu sientas nuevas sensaciones ―Observa a Videl que desviaba la mirada en otra dirección. Gohan toma la mandíbula para que lo mirase a los ojos.

El guerrero toma el listón rojo entre sus manos lentamente le imposibilita la visión, quedando totalmente en la obscuridad. Videl sentía como formaba los nudos del listón; sin embargo; estaba nerviosa y no lo negaba. Solo espero unos segundos para que Gohan tomara sus manos para que rectificara que decía la verdad. Ambos iban a estar tapados de los ojos.

Ni flojo ni perezoso, Gohan inicio pero ahora el beso estaba mezclado de pasión, lujuria, deseo… comenzó a descender por el cuello de la mujer, quien ladeo la cabeza para darle un poco más de acceso.

Videl había olvidado como sentirse amada, de cómo sentir ese deseo de entregarse completamente al hombre que tanto amaba. Con la respiración entrecortada coloca una mano en la cabeza indicándole que prosiguiera su labor. No obstante, Gohan muerde el cuello dejando marca en el ella saboreando un sabor metálico de la sangre, la cual Videl suspira echando la cabeza para atrás. Para Gohan era música para sus oídos escuchar los gemidos de su esposa. Siguiendo con su trabajo, Gohan recorre con sus manos el cuerpo bien definido hasta llegar a playera holgada que esta traía.

Videl al saber lo que continuaría, decide ayudarle alzando los brazos para permitirle quitarle la prenda. Claramente, sentía ruborizarse a sobremanera, pero por obvias razones no podían verse, solo contaban con sus cuatro sentidos: el tacto, el gusto, el olfato y el oído.

Gohan lentamente acerco su oído al pecho de la pelinegra escuchando claramente como su respiración era rápida y agitada al igual que sus latidos. Sonriendo para sí mismo, continúa con su cometido empezando a besar su clavícula segundos después bajo hasta uno de sus senos por encima de la tela para acariciarlo con la punta de su nariz. Videl estaba maravillada. No sin antes deshacerse de eso molesto sostén que cubría el pecho de su amada que le impedía hacer bien su trabajo. Pasando sus manos por detrás para desabrocharlo, y quitárselo para votarlo lejos de su alcance. El guerrero saiyajin prosigue con su trabajo, empezando a masajear un seno con una mano y con el dedo índice juguetea con el pezón de la muchacha. Mientras con el seno libre Gohan opta por besarlo con lentitud para luego succionarlo con su boca, una y otra vez.

―Gohan… ―Videl arquea la espalda para darle más posibilidad de que le diera más acceso.

Videl, sentía arder su cuerpo, sin embargo empezó a sentirse húmeda.

Gohan al escucharla deja sus senos y continúa su camino no sin antes recostarla en la manta. Fue bajando por su vientre dejando un camino de suaves besos. Sabía que le faltaba algunas prendas por las cual deshacerse. Una de sus manos desabrocha el botón del short que esta tenia. Videl al sentir una mano intrusa en su intimidad para ser masajeado pero este en círculos siendo estimulada cada vez más. Gohan al percatarse de que su amada, decide quitarle la ropa, claro, que con la ayuda de la pelinegra. Videl estaba realmente desprotegida. Totalmente desnuda como Eva.

La noche caía, pero eso no era impedimento para que terminasen de una vez, no les importaba el frio o que alguien los estuviera observando ¡Que más daba! Ellos se amaban.

Estaba extasiada por todo el placer que Gohan le regalaba.

Por otro lado, Videl no quería quedarse atrás dando una orden al pelinegro con un solo movimiento para quedar encima de él, así que, sus manos empezaron a reaccionar empezando a recorrer los bien formados y definidos hombros del saiyajin, encontrando su objetivo: los botones de la camisa. Era su turno, ya que no quería ceder totalmente el control, torpemente fue desabrochando cada uno de ellos, topándose con otro obstáculo: el cinturón. Sus manos empezaron a desabrocharlo para continuar con el botón y luego el cierre. No sin antes sentir un bulto en su intimidad. Necesitaba deshacerse de todo lo que estorbase en el camino. Solo una vez más necesitaba entregarse a Gohan.

Gohan entendió a la perfección lo que quería Videl, deshaciéndose de lo último que tenía puesto quedando completamente desnudo al igual que Videl, ya no podía esperar ni un maldito minuto más, necesitaba entrar en ella. Ese calor que lo invadía en todo su ser, pedía a gritos a aquella mujer de ojos azules.

Gohan coloca nuevamente a Videl abajo, no obstante, nuevamente con una mano vuelve a masajear la zona intima de la mujer haciendo que se retuerza por los espasmos que esta sufría, escucharla gemir nuevamente era una gran melodía para sus sentido del oído. Gohan introduce otro dedo en ella para estimularla más.

Tal vez Videl recibía más atención que Gohan. Pero eso no importaba, llegaría el momento en que ella se haría cargo de él.

Una vez lista, Gohan se posiciona para penetrarla lentamente. Videl al sentir el miembro de Gohan agarra la manta con fuerza, sabían perfectamente que tenían que amoldarse mutuamente, sus movimientos eran algo torpes pero minutos después seguían una sincronía perfecta, escuchando cada gemido y gruñido que cada uno lanzaba al su entorno, tampoco desaprovechaban para besarse y dedicarse una que otra palabra de amor, tampoco en dedicarse cada caricia que necesitaban sus cuerpos erizando cada vello por el tacto de cada uno, siguiendo una vaivén de arriba y abajo, una y otra vez.

Cada uno estaba llegando al orgasmo, dando fin a su cometido.

Entregarse en ese paisaje salvaje, era algo nuevo para la pareja. Era como caer en el paraíso.

Habían llegado al clímax y ambos estaban sudorosos al igual que agotados. Gohan se coloca al lado la ojiazul, lentamente le quita el listón de los ojos y después el hace lo mismo. Quería verla una vez más, verla sonrojada, ver aquel cuerpo perfecto por la cual esta maravillado. Necesitaba saciar esa sed que lo consumía por dentro.

―Te amo Vid ―acaricia la mejilla de la pelinegra.

Videl lo besa con ternura; sin embargo, vuelve a empezar una vez más con aquel juego erótico por la cual empezaron esa noche… pero ahora sin la cinta roja.

Las palabras no eran necesarias. Solo declararse amor eterno y demostrarlo a la persona que más amaba.

El sol comenzaba a salir y ambos pelinegros estaban listos para regresar a casa. Aquella aventura había sido una locura… haber entregado su amor en medio de la naturaleza no tenía precio. Faltaban algunos días para que Pan regresara a casa, así que podían hacer lo que quisieran con la casa.

Una vez más, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma.

Una vez más, sintieron ese deseo que creyeron muerto.

Una vez más, fueron una sola persona.

De ahora en adelante, no importase entregarse las veces que sean necesarias, lo importante es que demostraran cuanto se amaban.

Solo una vez más.

**Fin.**

*Las _"__**flor acapulco"**_ las tome como referencia porque a mi mamá le gusta esa flor. También *_**"El regreso del joven príncipe de Alejandro Roemmers"**_ la verdad me gusto leer ese libro, por eso quise ponerlo (en mi caso vale la pena leerlo) *promociona si no lo han leído*.

Disculpen si fui algo lento… lento pero seguro; no se daba la ocasión para empezar con el cometido ja, ja, ja.

Bueno, sinceramente es la primera vez que escribo "Lemon" ja, ja, ja *risa nerviosa* pero en fin… espero les guste así como yo al escribirlo "si se puede decir así". También darles las gracias por permitirse a tomar un poco de su tiempo en leer y darle la oportunidad a este fic, espero sea de su total agrado.

Sin más, me despido

¡Nos vemos! hasta la próxima.


End file.
